


Smile For Me [minsung]

by byulyjh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 01:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byulyjh/pseuds/byulyjh
Summary: "you need to smile more""why?""you look prettier that way""that sounds gay"





	Smile For Me [minsung]

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this under 2 hours, please bare with some grammatical errors or typos.

That night, is the same as any other nights for Minho. It already become his routine every night since _that thing_ happened. He could just not help it, it been months. 7 months since that awful day. And he just pick this routine of going out at night this past 4 months. Really, he doesn't want to do this. He, himself hate being pathetic like this. Gaining lots of that looks from his close friends. He tried every other things he could, even tried to get a new hobbies and do all noob things, but nothing really worked out. Every single thing just remind Minho of _him_. He do get help from doctors and already under control of those ugly medicines, but really, it didn't help. So, just as other nights, Minho going out again today. 

 

"Hey, its already your 3rd times ordering this liquor.. are you alright?" one of the pub workers that he knew now named Hyunjin asked him. 

Minho sadly smiles, not saying anything, but his eyes could tell all peoples how broken he is. 

"Dude, you didn't seem good... and you know right, you ordered some strong shit things... are you really okay?"

Minho look at the guy, Hyunjin does look worried. His face expression tell it all, but Minho isn't in the mood for this sad story-telling. Because he know, once he open his sad story, everyone gave the same reaction. 

 

**"im sorry for you", "that's sad...", "i hope you're getting better"**

 

for Minho, those words just make him more pathetic. He hate it. Those reactions just make him feel more negative and sad. So, he ended up not opening his story to anyone. Only his close friends, Changbin and Felix knew it. His own main support, they is the one who always by his side and helping him going through this thing. Minho does feel happy when he was with them. But, for now, he want to have his own time and perhaps give those two their own times. He didn't like to be burden to someone, especially when it was his own problems. He doesn't feel the need to make everyone worried. 

 

"Sorry dude, but i got some work now.. Hope we can talk again soon" 

Minho's mind snapped back to reality when Hyunjin's talk, and he nodded anyway. 

 

* * *

 

 

On the other side of the pub, here come Han Jisung. One of the loyal and VVIP customer. He was known by all the workers and people there. His life is much more happier than Minho. He got everything he want, all he need is to snapped his fingers. Jisung isn't that type of rich-snobby-arrogant people, he is more like to be a friendly-rich- and positive type of person. But today, it was different. Jisung isn't in the mood to have fun. He already got so much more fun in his life, he also need a break. Being alone didnt hurt. 

 

He was lazing around on the couch, enjoying a glasses of expensive red wine before his eyes catch one of his now bestfriend, Hyunjin walking towards him. 

 

"Jisung!!! Everything's fine? You look down though" Hyunjin asked, 

"Nah, not in the mood for fun. Feel like i a time to relax" Jisung said, patting the couch beside him to let Hyunjin sit

"Why did everyone is sad tonight ugh its stressing me out and by the way, sorry can't talk for long, i have to run and errands!"

Jisung laugh at his friend quick-talking. 

"by the way, who else is sad?"

"did you see that one dude with stripes shirt at the bar chair? i think he already on his 8th shots of liquor.. i dont know what's going on with him and he doesn't seem like want to open up"

Jisung's eyes quickly averted to the said guy, even from his back, he already that guys is in a serious problem, just the way he sit and his back hunched and his head keep lowered to the floor. Jisung sends a quick smile to Hyunjin who now already walking to wherever he need to be. 

 

* * *

 

 

He contemplated for seconds before he walk towards the stripes shirt guy. 

 

"Hey?" Jisung said, casually sit on the empty seat beside the guy

Minho eyes averted to the Jisung, faintly smiles before he look back on the floor 

"You okay?" Jisung tried again. 

"Yeah, just some shit going on" Minho said, hoping that the other guy won't asked him anything more

"Hm... i am Jisung... how bout you?"

"Minho" he sighs, completely not into the mood to speak with a stranger

"How many shots have you taken?"

"Seriously, can you please not be nosy" 

 

Jisung smiles, doesn't want to give up. 

 

"Im just curious... Hyunjin said you look pretty bad... am afraid that you will drunk" 

"Ugh stop being nosy. Even if i got drunk then get hit by a car or i died or i kill myself its none of your problem"

"Whoa dude, thats pretty depressing.. You really doesn't want to talk about it?"

"No"

"Okay then, not gonna push you. But please, if you got drunk, let me send you home"

"Who are you actually? Do you think im one of your night stand?"

"WHAT? NO!! iam being generous here"

"stop being generous to stranger and im skeptical about this whole thing. Sorry Mr.Jisung, i got to go"

 

and with that, Minho leave. Leaving a confused yet amused Jisung. Something about Minho just seem click with him and Jisung swear, he want to help the guy. Whatever the problem he was facing on, he want to give all his time helping the guy. 

 

And he certain, he will remember Minho for long time.

 

* * *

 

 

Minho said he doesnt get drunk. But right now, his head is dizzy. All he want is some sleep and a good hangover soup. His home is far from the pub and that what he hate the most about himself. He easily get attached to one thing and this pub actually hold much memories of _him._ And for that, Minho found himself sleeping at one of the bench near the park. 

 

what he doesn't know, Jisung have been watching him from far. As soon as he saw Minho lay down on the bench, he deeply sigh. 

 

Jisung slowly walk near the bench, afraid waking up the latter. Minho seems like already in a deep sleep, his frown face slowly turned into the calm one and that make Jisung soft. Without he notice, he have been watching the other sleep for 10minutes now and Jisung just feel bad on leaving the latter at the bench, sleeping with nothing but a thin coat and uncomfortable space. 

Jisung called one of driver and luckily, Minho is too sleepy or drunk to not awake from all the moves. After he arrived home, he quickly asked his workers to help carry Minho to his own bedroom. Yes, he is rich but he doesnt have much bedroom. Both of his guest room already become a mini studio and a man's cave for him and his friends so he got no choice but let Minho to sleep on the same bed as him. 

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Minho realized he woke up in some kind of the most comfortable bed he ever laid his body on. And he doesnt know if he want to freaked out or just stay there for bit. His head is still dizzy from last night and aint kidding he just smelled a hangover soups. He turned his head to found a now familiar body figure stand by the bed with a tray of soup and drinks. He let out a small huff before sit himself on the bed. He doesnt feel surprised once he saw the guy. 

 

"You really did bring me home.. But not mine.." Minho said, 

"Oh, you remember! i thought you're drunk last night.."

"Told you, im not drunk"

"But you don't even realized i carry you from that bench to my house and not to say, my bedroom is on the second storey"

"Do you think, i will believe that you carry me? with that frail body of yours?" Minho let out a small laugh 

Jisung feel ecstatic "OMG YOU LAUGH" 

"so what?"

"Laugh more, you look prettier that way"

"......."

"okay, sorry that sounds pretty gay"

"im gay though?"

Jisung raised his eyebrows "cool, me too"

 

[silence]

 

"what food is that?" Minho said, trying to avoid the awkwardness

"ah, its for you! my maid make it for you and dont worry, she is the best chef you could asked for"

"um,,thankyou?"

jisung smiles then put the food on the cabinet 

"dont need a thankyou, i just need you to smile"

and with that, minho smiles. 

"okay, then you can eat! i will take a shower first then we can talk more"

"y-You dont want to eat together?" Minho ask

"i have all the time to eat with you, dont worry" jisung said, winking before left the flustered Minho behind

 

minho smiles to himself, holding the spoons and quitely whispered to himself "that little cute bitch" 

 

* * *

 

 

Minho already finished eating, waiting Jisung to done his shower, he does want to walk around the house but he is afraid that he could lost. How can he not when Jisung's bedroom already as big as his kitchen and bedroom combine. 

 

Jisung slowly knocked on the door before walk in, looking fresh as ever with a pair of clothes on his hand. 

"go shower, wear this first i dont know if it fits you but yeah, go shower first"

"seriously, thankyou jisung... why would you do this to me?"

"um, my heart just tell me to do this"

"o-kayy then....i shower first"

 

jisung nodded, pointing his finger to the bathroom. 

 

Minho didnt take long time to shower and honestly, the clothes that Jisung gave him is perfect. it fit him well. and also, it smell good to be truth. Minho walk out and look st Jisung who are now playing with his phones while laying on his bed. Minho slowly sit beside him. 

 

"I put a long thought when i was showering and i guess i do need to tell you about what happened"

"nah, you dont have to. im not forcing you, okay?"

"no, i will tell you..."

"okay then,, but you can stop if you dont want to continue" jisung smiles, 

 

Minho took a deep breath. Minho is shaking, Jisung could tell that's why he quickly wrapped his fingers with Minho's, just to make him calm down abit. 

 

"Okay,,actually i just went through a worst heartbreak"

 

Jisung nodded, allowed Minho to continue

 

"we did not broke up.. "

 

"did he left you?" Jisung asked, impatient

 

"he died."

 

Jisung could tell Minho's eyes is now filled with tears. He feel sorry to be really honest but he didnt say a word. He quickly wrapped Minho into a hug. The most content hug he ever give to people. He truly feel sorry. Imagine having someone you love just died. 

 

"did he sick?"

 

"a drunk driver run him over" 

 

"oh my god... that's the worse thing could ever happened"

 

"please, dont say youre sorry for my life or anything. I dont really need those stupid encouraging words.."

 

Jisung said something to Minho and for the first time, Minho feel someone really understand him. 

 

"i wont say those things, because i believed you dont want people to pity you. But i believed all you need is a hug and a time for yourself. I won't force you to be open, im glad that you tell me this thing and believed me. Trust me, it wasn't easy but i have faith on you that you can change one day. And for me, your boyfriend must hate seeing you being this sad, have you ever talk to him after he gone? did you tell him any happy moments, any sad moments? did you tell him? Bet, that your boyfriend must like it if you actually tell him more happy things. If i was your boyfriend, i will love to hear you laugh and smiles more" 

 

"thankyou jisung..."

 

"as i said, nothing to be thankyou about.. all you need to do is smile, be happy. Bad things happened but dont let it make your life worsen. Make it as a pinpoint for you to look for another happy things.. We cant avoid fate, but we sure can change our fate." 

Minho smiles, not knowing what else to say. He honestly feel the most happier for the first time in 7months. He cant denied it, having Jisung, just by talking to him make him happy. Lord, he cant stop smiling now. He just feel so grateful that he met Jisung. 

 

"really,,, thankyou so much...what should i do to pay for this" Minho asked. 

 

Jisung smiles. 

 

"Smiles more for me as a payback" 

 

Minho thought for the first time, _'i guess its time to move on to something better.'_

 

"But weirdly i only smiles once i met you" Minho said 

 

"Woahh,,, already stepped out your game huh?" 

 

"Then, i guess, we should meet often? so that you could smile for me?" Jisung continued, 

 

"I guess so too... So, should we take thing slow?"

 

"Sounds good to me"

 

Their still intertwined fingers didnt contain frustation now, its fill with a newfound feeling, its full with enjoyment and trust in it. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are appreciated!


End file.
